Regarding the manufacturing of workpieces having a spur gear toothing, it is known from the prior art to manufacture spur gears or other workpieces having a spur gear toothing at one-purpose-machines which are specialized gear cutting machines that are solely designed for machining workpieces having a spur gear toothing. Such specialized gear cutting machines are to be distinguished from universal machine tools.
For example, in the prior art, regarding specialized gear cutting machines there are known gear hobbing machines or gear grinding machines for forming a tooth profile on a workpiece by controlling a gear profile hobbing tool or a gear profile grinding plate so as to form tooth flanks or teeth on the workpiece. The gear profile hobbing tools and the gear profile grinding plates already have a cross-sectional shape corresponding to the profile shape of the tooth flanks to be formed. By controlling the gear profile hobbing tools or the gear profile grinding plates along one machining track through the workpiece, depending on the profile shape of the gear profile hobbing tools or the gear profile grinding plates, already one or even two opposing tooth flanks are formed having a tooth profile according to the shape of the tool.
Such a method for manufacturing of workpieces having a gear toothing on so-called standard machine tools or universal machine tools such as, for example, milling machine tools, universal milling machine tools or machining centers is, for example, described in the article “Auf einfachem Weg zu guten Zähnen-Zahnräder mit hoher Qualität auf Standardmaschinen fräsen” (engl.: A simple way to good teeth-milling gears on standard machine tools at high quality) by Hans-Peter Schossig (published in the magazine WERKSTATT UND BETRIEB (engl.: WORKSHOP AND ENTERPRISE), Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich, No. Apr. 28, 2007, p. 28-32, ISSN 0043-2792) and further also in WO 2008/133517A1. Other techniques (see, e.g., DE 10 2009 008 124) have been developed by the Assignee of the present application.